Demon-God
by Arsao Tome
Summary: AU 5th year, Harry gets knocked through the Veil of Death and meets someone he's wanted to see for 14 and a half years.


**Chapter 1**

(_After Harry went through the Veil_)

Harry woke up and was in an all-white area. He was in a white shirt, black slacks, and boots. He had dried black blood on his forehead. His glasses were off and he was in slight pain. "Where am I?" He moaned in pain. Then he heard a voice.

"_I'm so sorry, my darling son._" She said, "_you were never supposed to go through this._" Harry was looking around for the voice. Just then there was a bright light and a woman had appeared in front of him. She had long red hair in a ponytail, she was in armor, had 10 white wings on her back. She had green eyes like his and was very beautiful. She went over to him and gave him a huge hug.

Harry felt all the love she had for him.

Later they were sitting down talking, "so you mean to tell me that everything that had happened was due to a man that thought he could play God?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry facepalmed.

"And his 'chosen family' only befriended me so they could get only a 10th of our money?"

"Yep."

"So, now what?"

"Well, my father had wanted you to come into your power."

"My power?"

"You, my son are a demon-god."

"A… what?"

"I am basically a goddess, y'know I was also 'Adam's first wife' as well. Then everything else happened. Oh! By the way, you have an elder sister. Then, during the demon civil war, He saw what I did and so did my beloved Adam, they asked for me to come up and had a mission for me to prove myself."

"_Go to Earth, live as a human and be self-sacrificial_?" Asked Harry, she smiled and tapped him on the nose.

"Bingo." She snuggled with him, "oh you, my son are one of my greatest creations." She kissed him on the temple.

"Not that I mind being with you, but are we waiting on someone? Do we have all the time in the world?"

"Let me answer those questions backward; we have all the time in the world to be together." Harry snuggled deeper into her arms. "And we are waiting for someone."

"Who?" Just then a very beautiful woman had walked over to them. She had blonde hair, big beautiful blue eyes, lightly tanned and was dressed in gold and white armor, white silk, wings, and a golden halo. She was tall, around six feet, curvy, slightly buff and had a large chest.

"Me, Hari-kun." She said, they looked over to her and Harry couldn't help it but she was beautiful. He couldn't tear his eyes from hers. "My name is Gabrel, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. Why am I meeting you?"

"Father, wants you to marry me."

"And also a devil as well." Said Lilith, they looked at her. "Did you forget that he is a demon-god, Gabe?" Gabrel pouted.

"It's alright," Harry said. "What do I have to do?"

"We're going to send you back, this time, Tomas is going to die." Just then a light spear had appeared in his hand. (Think Jade's pole in MK 11) "You can be able to start your peerage and even a family. You'll use my name."

"Evans?"

"No, Adam." Harry nodded.

"Can we ever be together, on Earth?"

"Yes sweetheart, we'll be together again." She hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. "Now, go make me proud." Just then Harry was in a red, black and gold breastplate, black tights, gold, and black gauntlets, boots and gold and black knee and shin guards.

The scar on his head was healed and then he hugged Lilith and Gabrel then took off.

* * *

(_Veil room, Dept. of Mysteries_)

Harry's friends were pinned down and Sirius was taunting Bellatrix. She hit him knocking him into one of the Veils. "Join widdle baby Potty!" She said, just then his back hit something hard. He was still standing on his feet and hands on his shoulders. There was someone behind him coming out of the Veil. "Impossible!"

Everyone looked and saw who it was. They were in shock, "Harry?" Said Hermione, he was now in a long sleeveless red and black, closed robes (_think 'Woken' Matt Hardy's gear as he was walking to the ring)_, black slacks, boots, and gloves.

"You alright Sirius?" He asked.

"Pup?" He said as they walked away from the veils. Harry glared at Bella.

"Hello, 'Trixie'. " He said, she got mad and started to attack him and he pulled his inner Wonder Woman. Blocking and parrying every shot she threw at him. "One of us is going to get tired Trixie, it sure as hell ain't going to be me."

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" She yelled.

"Because you're not the to kill me. Also, your owner's can do anything right. What with him being a half-blood and all."

"LIAR!" She attacked again, he flipped over the attack and kicked her in the face sending her flying out of the room. Harry saw the other Death Eaters getting ready to attack the others when he lifted his hands and white spears appeared around him and with a nod, they went right to them stabbing them, killing them instantly. "Hermoine, you and Sirius check on the others."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"End This!" He walked out.

* * *

(_With Bella_)

While she was running she had come upon her Death Eater cohorts and leader white as a ghost. "What is wrong Bella?" Tommy asked.

"Well, Potter is coming!"

"Good, his death will be right here."

"No, my lord! You don't understand, he's very powerful!"

"Well so am I, why are you so afraid?" Just then there was a quick slash, and Bella was cut in half, vertically. Behind her was his worst enemy. He was covered in his general's blood. He glared at him, "POTTER!"

"Hello, B. B." He said.

"B. B.?"

"'Bald Bitch, we have unfinished business. You have something of mine and I intend to get it back!" Voldemort had tried to attack him using magic and he parried or dodged them, which made him furious.

"Fight Like A Man Potter!"

"Like A Man? When was the last time you faced anyone straight up? You are not a man, Riddle!" Voldemort had attacked him and it bounced off of Harry. Who in turn grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze it. Then took a handheld spear and jammed it into his stomach. "You know why you lost Tom? Because you 'killed' my mother!"

"Why… should I… care about… that Mudblood bitch… for anyway?" Harry punched him in the face, hard and turned the spear.

"She. Was. Lilith! You know, 'Adam's first wife', the one who's daughter tempted you? You have no chance of beating me now." He pulled out a light dagger and rammed it into his face and cut it in half. He then sensed someone behind him, "I told you he was alive Minister Fudge. But you didn't listen, now I'm demanding. Do Something or I'll make it so you'll never get another shot a being minister again!"

"Potter! Why isn't he arrested?"

"Because, if you do arrest me, I will ruin everything for you. I will politically kill you!"

"We'll see about that! Arrest him or it's your job!" Aurors went to him when Percy Weasley ran to him.

"WAIT!" He said he ran over to him.

"What is it 'Weatherby'?" Percy handed Fudge the letter.

**To:** _Minister Cornelius Fudge,_

_We are not pleased with your work in the Magical part of our country. You have been a pain in our side and ask you to step down. Before you say that you rule yourselves, need I remind you that it was MY family that allowed you to have your little magical world._

_If you do not relinquish your rule of Magical Britain, I shall have Lord Harry James Potter deliver you to me and we shall deal with you ourself._

_From,_

_Elizabeth R._

_Queen of the Britains_

Fudge paled so hard, he could be called 'Vanilla'. Harry just looked at him, as the screams and cries of Death Eaters were being heard from everywhere. Because they were dying. "You were saying something about taking me in?" He said, there was nothing Fudge can do. Sirius and the others came up to them.

Harry was spinning a light stave between his fingers as if he was a drummer. "Well, we're done here." They started to walk out of the ministry, "have a good night. Oh yeah, um if the Aurors want to talk to us we'll be at Hogwarts. Speaking of which." Harry had reach back and slugged Dumbledore right in the face. "STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS FOR NOW ON!" Then they left, as they were leaving the others heard.

"That was priceless! Pup!" Said, Sirius.

TBC

* * *

**Omake:** _As Bellatrix was about to attack Sirius, they heard; "**I shall DELETE YOU!**" Just then music was being played and Harry came out of the Veil, a quarter of his hair was bleached. He walked out laughing and swinging his arm saying, "DELETE!" Then went to Sirius. "Black Dog, are you at optimum poteential?"_

_Sirius looked at Harry, "Huh?"_

End.


End file.
